paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love through the storm
Just a little short story idea that popped into my head~ creativity strikes at one in the morning it seems XD anyways a little short with Mindy and Viktor~ hope you like it! And sorry for any spelling errors~ The wind howled through the cold town of SnowPort, the pouring rain and crashing thunder echoing through the night with it. In the SNOW Patrol cabin, a familiar St. Bernard pup lay huddled under her blanket, shaking with fear as the wind caused the building to make creaking noises, the thunder startling her even more. She peered out from under the blanket for a split second, only to be startled back under it by a flash of lightening and a loud howl of wind. Mindy closed her eyes, small tears falling down her cheeks as she silently cried, scared out of her wits. She cuddled her stuffed panda toy close, doing her best to drown out the terrifying sounds. From a small distance beside her, her crush, Viktor, lay. His eyes fluttered open as he let out a yawn. He sat up, looking around at the other pups who were sound asleep, all but one.. He looked to the shaking bundle of blankets beside him, tilting his head slightly. "M-Mindy..? Are you alright?" He asked curiously, moving himself and his pillow closer to her. The small puppy peeked her nose out, and then shook her head no. Viktor whimpered, he hated to see his beloved like this. "Is it the storm..?" He asked her. She nodded, retreating back under the cover. Viktor sighed, thinking for a moment and then finally deciding what to do. He stuck his head under the blanket, finding a crying and trembling Mindy underneath it. "T-t-th-the n-noises and I-it's s-so dark.." She cried softly, covering her face with her paws. Viktor whined in distress again, he then crawled under the blanket and lay beside Mindy, resting his head on top of hers. She jolted beneath him again after another roar of thunder, moving herself right up against his side and burying her head into his mane. "I-I'm s-scared Viktor..." She cried looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Viktor nuzzled her, wiping her tears away and holding her cheek in his paw. "Don't worry Mindy, I'm right here beside you and I won't let a single thing hurt you!" He whispered comfortingly to her. She stopped crying a little, lifting her head out of his fur. "R-r-really..?" She whispered in response, leaning her head into his paw. "Yes really, the dark may be scary but there's always light after a storm~" he assured her. She stopped shaking, wiping the rest of her tears away, a small smile spreading on her face. For a moment they both lay there, enjoying each other's company, too focused on the others gaze to hear the loud noises from outside. "What about when there's no light.. and I'm scared.. What do I do then..?" She sniffled. "Well.. Then you just need to turn on a little night light~" he said, pressing Mindy's pup tag, causing it to flash on. She giggled a bit, looking down at the light and then back into the other pups eyes. They both smiled, Viktor placing his other paw on top of hers, as she leaned her cheek into the other. A small blush crawled onto both their faces as Viktor moved in closer and closer until his lips reached hers, closing his eyes and giving her a soft and loving kiss. After a few moments he pulled back, opening his eyes to see Mindy blushing profoundly. "V-Viktor~!" She smiled trying to cover up her blush, "y-you just~ hehe~!" she giggled, cuddling her stuffed toy as she squealed quietly. Viktor blushed and chuckled at her girly giggling, smiling happily at her. "Hehe, s-sorry, I felt it was the right time, hehe." He chuckled, his blush growing further. Mindy smiled, placing her head under his chin and snuggling into him. "It was..hehe, thank you for staying up with me, I l-love you Viktor," she whispered to him, causing a huge smile to spread across his face. He closed his eyes, relaxing into her soft fur, the two of them slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's company, any sounds of the now dying storm completely disregarded as if they weren't even happening. Viktor yawned one last time, opening his eyes slightly and looking lovingly at his beautiful snowflake, "I-I love you too Mindy.. I love you with all my heart." ~�� The End ��~ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Romance Story Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story